Life To Kill
by Sakashi uchiha
Summary: A child at the age of three losing his parents and all the biju in him. This child also has Hyuga and Uchiha blood line. And he has to kill these creatures that killed his parents so that it doesn't happen to his village. How will he hold onto his.....


-1One day, two great ninja were walking to find out if they could find true love. Harabashi Uchiha was looking for the person that sent the love note, Hinarisha Hyuuga was looking for Harabashi. They finally got to the meeting place and Hinarisha went to a table meant for two. Harabashi walked in and saw that a Hyuuga had sent the love note.

"So, you are the secret admirer," Harabashi asked softly.

"Yes, that's me. I hope you like me though, I have been looking forward to this meet for awhile," Hinarisha said blushing.

"Alright, I will do something sense we now each other very well," mumbled Harabashi. He got on his knees and said "Hinarisha Hyuuga, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Hinarisha gasped.

Harabashi kissed Hinarisha like the were going to die.

Two months passed and the lovers got married and were graced by the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Two years passed sense the marriage and the lovers had a son, Sakashi. Naruto took the baby.

"I need your son for something," Naruto yelled running out the door.

Two hours passed sense Naruto ran with their son and came in with him.

"Jiraiya died sealing all the tailed-beasts inside our son. And Harabashi, I need to speak to you."

Harabashi and the Hokage walked outside, where lie dead, Sasuke and Itachi.

"Who did this?!"

"They killed each other. But, we found something strange on Itachi."

"Alright, I will look at it later. But, I have something to tell you all," the Hokage yelled "Harabashi Uchiha had a son today. But, Jiraiya died today as well. He gave his life to make sure the village stayed safe. I would have done this. But, you all really need me at this time. I took Harabashi's son and gave him to Jiraiya and Jiraiya sealed all tailed-beasts inside the child, don't hate this child. This child will be the strongest and best ninja that will fight along side of you. When he is able to become a ninja. Kakashi Harabashi, and I will teach him. We will teach him well, and if you have anything to say about this, then say it now."

"I have one thing to say," yelled a sand ninja.

"What is it Gaara?" the Hokage asked politely.

"I will help teach him to control Shakaku," Gaara stated.

"Very Well"

"Lord Hokage"

"Yes Kakashi"

"Who is that behind you," Kakashi asked.

The hokage turned around to meet eyes with a 28 year old man, long black hair with dark blues eyes, riding a dragon with some brand new head band.

"Naruto sensei, it has been to long," said the man.

"Who are you?"

"I am a person that you last trained. I am someone that can't reveal his name to many people. Harabashi, go look at your son for a while. I need to talk to Naruto alone."

Harabashi walked into his house, while Naruto and the stranger jumped up somewhere where people couldn't ease drop.

"Naruto, I am your last student you got to teach, my name is Sakashi Uchiha, Harabashi's son. I can't tell you what caused this thing to happen. But, I can tell you this. I am only, in this time, 1 day old. And you will be counting on me for a lot. There is going to be a very large death toll in the village hidden in the leaves. But, only about 20 people will live through this disaster."

"Alright. But, why am I your last teacher?"

"Because Harabashi is killed by this thing. Don't tell him, because I need to live throw this. I lose my mother and father. They die by being ripped to shreds like 4 others. My father will run after them and die trying to stop them. But, I need to tell you something else. When you go to look at Itachi, don't touch him. That's how everyone is going to die. Keep Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Rock Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and Shikamaru from touching it. Or they will all die."

"That is going to be very hard. But are we aloud to touch Sasuke?"

"That's fine. Just don't try to get the Sharingan. I now you really wont it. But, Kakashi is going to talk them both and save them for someone that will probably need them the most. And you are the strongest ninja in the village after I leave."

"Wait, you leave us. Why?"

"I leave to find my own village. It will not be named at this time. But the Village Leaf Village will not be here in 18 years. But the land of fire still is here. Just another village will be the heart. I make this village, but you will rule it."


End file.
